Missing You
by Romione4Life
Summary: One-shot. Gale reflects on his and Peeta's separate relationships with Katniss and gets some reassurance from Prim.


**Disclaimer: Judging by the books, Suzanne Collins is a Katniss/Peeta shipper. I ship Katniss/Gale. Therefore, I am not Suzanne Collins and I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy!**

Of course the cameras would be on Katniss and Peeta while they kissed. The entire nation of Panem was just as infatuated with the tributes from District 12 as they appeared to be with each other.

Who did Peeta think he was, anyway? Gale had been friends with Katniss for years now. They'd hunted together, talked together, depended on one another to help out when things were really tough. He'd always been there for her, and likewise she'd been there for him. Then Peeta had gone into his interview before the Games and claimed to be in love with Katniss since kindergarten, even though as far as Gale knew they'd never spoken before the reaping.

The thing that really bothered Gale, though, was that Katniss had fallen for Peeta almost immediately. Never mind that he was back home, waiting and praying for her return. It was all about Peeta now.

_I should've volunteered, _Gale thought angrily. _I should've gone with her and protected her, and none of this would've happened._

But another voice argued back. _No, you had to stay here. Who would've taken care of your family? Who would've taken care of hers? They both would've starved to death._

_ That's true, _the bitter side of Gale said, _but this is the kind of thanks I get?_

_ Well, maybe it's just an act. Maybe during all the time she spends with Peeta, she's really thinking about you._

Gale almost laughed out loud at that. Yeah, right. That was just wishful thinking. Nobody kissed someone as passionately as Katniss kissed Peeta without meaning it.

Gale turned away from the television, which was still showing Katniss and Peeta snuggled up in their cave, and stalked out of the house. He couldn't stand to watch another second of the love fest. Besides, it was time to check the traps.

He slipped through the fence separating the district from the woods – dead as usual – and entered the forest. Being among the trees calmed him slightly, but not much. Methodically, he walked through the woods, looking in each of his traps. By the time he was done, he had found two rabbits and a squirrel.

Finally, Gale left the woods and walked to the Everdeens' house. Katniss' sister, Prim, answered the door when he knocked.

"Hi, Gale," she said softly. She always looked pale these days, with dark circles under her eyes. Gale couldn't imagine how she must feel right now. He'd be devastated if one of his siblings was chosen in the reaping.

"Hello, Prim," he said kindly. "Is your mother home? I wanted to give her this." He held up his bag of game.

Prim shook her head. "She's out somewhere right now," she said. "But she should be back soon. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

"That would be great," Gale replied. Prim opened the door wider to let him in, and he followed her into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? A glass of water?" Prim asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Gale said. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "How are you?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed inwardly. Of course Prim wasn't doing well. Her sister might be dead within a few days, might be dying as they spoke. He glanced over at the Everdeens' glowing television screen, which was currently focused on one of the other tributes.

Prim merely shrugged. "I really miss Katniss."

"Yeah, me too," Gale said. "But she's strong. She could win the Games, and then she'll come home to you, and you'll get to live in a nice new house in the Victors' Village and have plenty of food to eat."

"I don't care about the house or the food," Prim sniffled, her eyes filling with tears. "I just want my sister back."

Gale put his arm around Prim's shoulders. "I know," he said. "You'll get her back. Wait and see. She'll be so excited to be with you again. She loves you a lot, you know."

Prim smiled through her tears. "Katniss loves you, too."

"Me?" Gale said, feeling slightly guilty. He probably sounded like he was fishing for compliments or something.

Prim nodded. "She always has a certain look on her face whenever she talks about you, and I can tell it's because she loves you. You get the same look on your face when you see her, and I know you love her."

"Well, have you seen the way Katniss been acting around Peeta lately? I've supported her for years and then all of a sudden he comes along and becomes her hero." Gale looked over at Prim. "Sorry. I'm being really inconsiderate today, aren't I?"

"It's okay," Prim said. "You need to get this out. Besides, I could use a distraction from everything that's going on." She motioned to the television.

"It's just that... it feels like I don't exist," Gale admitted. "I doubt that she's even thought about me at all since she left."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Prim said. "But I guess I can understand what she's going through. She and Peeta have both been thrown into a scary situation. They've been alone for a while. They're trying to survive. I think it would be comforting to have someone beside you when you were in that position, don't you?"

Gale stared at Prim. Was she really only twelve years old? She was wiser and more mature than most people he knew.

"So you don't think Katniss truly loves Peeta?" he asked.

"No," Prim answered. "I think the bond Katniss has with Peeta is different than the bond she has with you. And like I said before, she loves you."

Gale shook his head. "You are an amazing person, Primrose Everdeen," he said honestly. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Prim replied. "If you ever need to talk again, I'll be here."

"Same to you," Gale said. "I owe you."

Prim hesitated, then put her arms around Gale and hugged him. Gale returned the gesture, silently vowing to himself that if –no, when – Katniss came back, he'd tell her exactly how he felt.


End file.
